Matchmakers
by Ame-Leah
Summary: Mirajane, Lisanna, Levy, Cana and Juvia just want them together too much. /Gajevy hint, oneshot. T in case if language was too hard for K .


_The idea just poped up in my head. First one shot in few years, so I hope I'm not going to ruin it :P_

* * *

Mirajane, Levy, Lisanna, Cana and Juvia sat in a small circle in the corner, whispering quietly.

All guild knew that it wasn't going to mean anything good for the ones they were chatting about.

And the subject was in the other corner of the guild, smiling and chatting with her team.

"So, we need to get them together. Like, now. Ideas?" Mira asked, strangely serious. Girls began to whisper.

* * *

_**1\. Just teasing.**_

"So, Lucy, how is it going with Natsu?" Levy asked, smiling teasingly. Lucy looked at her as if she didn't realize what was she talking about.

"We're good, thanks for asking. And what with Gajeel?" Lucy smiled evily, causing her friend to blush cherry red.

"I do-don't know whaddya talking about!"

And so she blew it.

* * *

_**2\. Getting Natsu's ass drunk.**_

"Hey, Natsu, will you beat me up?" Cana smirked, going to their table, two barrels of wine in her arms. Natsu just couldn't ignore the challenge.

An hour later, he was drunk - like, totally, passed out. Lucy sighed.

"What were you trying to achieve, Cana?" she shook her head disapprovingly, getting Natsu up with the help of Happy and Gray (who couldn't help but tease Natsu, even if he didn't hear him). Erza glared at drunkard girl.

She became sober very quickly.

* * *

_**3\. Writting a fake letters. **_

In the morning, after they snuck the letters into their flats last night, Lucy and Natsu both were acting normal towards each other. Girls slowly began to freak out.

Mira hardly resisted asking. When in two days nothing's changed, they did it again. But this time, she handed it to Lucy, claiming that someone left it for her.

Lucy sighed.

"Tell this someone that Natsu writes my name with an 'e', not 'u'. And his handwritting isn't half as bad. And it is better for them to stop, you know, since Natsu was really pissed about last one. He even wrinkled his nose at it, you know."

And as Mira looked in her friends' eyes she knew immediately that this was suggestion, and she wasn't pissed, yet, but will be. Natsu's nose was never wrong, after all.

By the way, she should listen to Lisanna about Natsu handwritting not being that bad.

* * *

**_4\. Bump them into each other._**

Juvia tripped and fell. And tripped Lucy. Which tripped Natsu and fell upon him.

"Juvia is very sorry, Lucy-san!" she began. Lucy looked at her with a smile, but something in her eyes was scary, saying that she knew that it was on purpose.

"It's okay, Juvia." But do not do this again, her eyes said, or I'll tell Gray something bad.

Lucy didn't blush, nor nothing; and the same went on Natsu. They both got up, eventually, sighing and helping each other.

* * *

_**5\. Play truth or dare.**_

"Hey, who wants to play truth or dare?" Lisanna chirped. Everyone soon joined.

"So, I choose Natsu!" she said.

"Dare!"

"Kiss Lucy!"

Both Natsu and Lucy facepalmed.

"So you were after this for so long, really?" Pink haired dragon slayer asked, sighing.

Everyone fell silent, as he grabbed ger chin and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Mira went all _kyaaa~!_, but soon they've all realised that none of them was flustered by this.

"Wait, what?" Levy said.

"You thought we didn't know, seriously? You talked about it in the guild, you know, and Natsu is freakin' dragon slayer, with his ears." Lucy answered.

"But- but why are you so okay with this?!" Mirajane shrieked. Gray burst out laugh, Erza giggled to, when Natsu and Lucy chuckled at each other.

"Oh, this? Well, you yourself said it is **soo obvious**, so when we got together, we thought you know?" Lucy smiled sweetly. Oh yeah, revenge for their teasing was sweet.

"By the way, you're idiots. They **were** obvious." Gray pointed. "Heck, she's even got the ring already and none of you noticed?"

"WHAT?!"

Natsu grinned like an happiest idiot, pulling Lucy close with one hand. She showed them the engagement ring on her finger, beaming and heck- they really were too obsessed with matchmaking them too see that they already got together.

"Well, I guess that we're not going to be matchmakers, Mira-nee." Lisanna giggled, and then she congratulated Natsu and Lucy. Soon all of their matchmakers did the same, along with the rest of their guildmates, wishing them happiness.

And so they shall be.


End file.
